


Magical Holiday Season:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Consensual, Cookies, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e11 Oni Kalalea Ke Ku A Ka La'au Loa (A Tall Tree Stands Above the Others), Established Relationship, General, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s08e11 Oni Kalalea Ke Ku A Ka La'au Loa (A Tall Tree Stands Above the Others), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny were relaxing after he puts Charlie to bed, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 3





	Magical Holiday Season:

*Summary: Steve & Danny were relaxing after he puts Charlie to bed, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

“Goodnight, Danno, I love you”, Charles “Charlie” Williams said, as he snuggled into his race car bed. “Danno loves you too”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said to his son, as he lightly closed his bedroom door. The Blond went to join his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, who was waiting for him on the couch with some cookies, & a smile on his face. It was the perfect time for them to be together.

“Out like a light ?”, The Former Seal asked, as he made room for him. “Yeah, I told him about the case, but made it into a Christmas story”, The Blond answered honestly, as he snuggled into him gently, mindful of his healing injuries. Steve said with sincerity, “I always want to be a hero to him”, & he hugs him close to him. The Loudmouth Detective said reassuring him, “You _are_ a hero to him, He loves you, Never forget that”, & they shared a sweet kiss.

“Thank you for making this a magical holiday season, Danno”, The **_Five-O Commander_** said with a smile. “You made it magical first”, He said it to the brunette, & smiled bigger. They relaxed, & enjoyed the cookies, as the couple sat, & enjoyed the silence on that Christmas Eve night.

The End.


End file.
